fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Watkins
Sarah Watkins is an American wrestler currently signed in Original Character Wrestling Federation (OCWF) and formerly a color commentator for Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling (PCUW). Background * Series: OC * Species: Human * Age: 18 * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 117 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) OCWF a wrestler (Formerly) PCUW a commentator * Debut: 2012 (as a commentator); OCWF Show 1 (as a wrestler) * Status: Active * Billed from: Peach Creek * Allies: Zack Watkins (brother), Marina Coleman, Van Culmer, Corey Dominic, Ivory Gerdelman, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Liam Takashi, Raven Wells, Mandy Wells, Demetri Lancer, Slade, Jesse Alvarez, Joshua Garza, David Williams (boyfriend (in secret)/trainer), most of the PCUW faces * Rivals: Most PCUW heels, Bennet Curse * Twitter: @PurpleRockerGal Appearance Early life Career 'Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling (2011–present)' Sarah has been commentating for PCUW since it's start, same with her friend Demetri Lancer. Both of them support faces. At Survival of the Fittest in Year 2, that was Sarah's last night as a commentator as she decided to leave the announce desk to focus on her own wrestling career. Wrestling Career Original Character Wrestling Federation (2015–present) Sarah made her official wrestling debut at OCWF's first show against Alma Krueger. She ended up losing, but after the match Alma showed respect to Sarah, shaking her hand and telling her she had a bright future ahead. Personality Sarah is a bit of a shy girl, but loves to make new friends. When not on commentary, she's pretty much quiet and doesn't like to talk a lot. That doesn't stop her from hanging out with her friends. Personal Life Sarah is the younger sister of PCUW Chairman and General Manager Zack Watkins. "Slade" Randal Wilson used to have a crush on Sarah, but he has recently let her go as the two continue to be good friends. After the FWM Omega Event, Sarah and David Williams decided to give dating a try, although their relationship is secret due to Zack and David not being on good terms as of late. When OCWF opened up, Sarah decided to take a risky move and give wrestling a try as she was beginning to get bored with just doing commentary. Despite her family worrying about her decision, she was given permission to do it and signed with OCWF. In Wrestling Sarah, despite still being green in the ring, is currently a technical wrestler. She does eventually want to learn high-flying maneuvers, although it may be tough due to a fear of heights. Finishing Moves * Purple Rocker Driver (Pumphandle Half Nelson Driver) * Rockin' and Rollin' (Springboard Moonsault) Signature Moves * Facebreaker Knee Smash * Northern Lights Suplex * One-handed Bulldog * Springboard Splash * Swinging Neckbreaker Managers Nicknames * "The Purple Rocker" Entrance Themes * "What Were You Expecting?" by Halestorm (OCWF) Championships and Accomplishments Trivia * Sarah is the bassist and vocalist for the PCUW based rock cover band Project X. * Before Sarah got into a relationship with Williams, she has been paired up with various members of the Fiction Wrestling community by FWM fans. Two of the most common are Sarah and Slade due to his feelings for her, and Sarah and Jesse Alvarez due to their close friendship. Category:Fictional Non-Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Wrestling Original Characters Category:Original Characters